Bailene The Ferret
The Beginning Born in the slums of Robotropolis, Bailene adapted to her rough environment; learning to pick-pocket, con & create weapons from scraps; living only off the land & providing barely enough for her brother, Phoenix & herself. One day while out thieving through town, she spotted a wealthy looking hedgehog & attempted to steal from her with a grappling hook that Bailene had made. This hedgehog turned out to be Princess Sally Acorn; Sally was impressed with Bailene's ingenuity & ability to spot minute details from far away. Along with Phoenix, Bailene & Phoenix were both offered a safe haven at The Knothole in Mobius, with Bailene as a marksman & Phoenix as a scavenger to build machines from scraps. The two ferrets both enjoyed their time with Sally, Sonic & the others, thwarting Eggman & his henchmen from evil schemes. But on one fateful mission, something clicked in the back of Bailene's mind. Internal Changes While on another Freedom Fighter mission, Bailene & Phoenix split up to cover more ground over Eggman's lair. Bailene descended down the shafts & made it into Eggman's secret lair, the evil scientist himself was still there. Bailene threatened that she & the rest of the Fighters would take him down, but Eggman saw something inside her that she herself didn't realize. Eggman told her he could see that in her eyes she didn't have the heart to be a hero, further stating that he admired her ability to snipe his Eggbots from miles away & offered her a chance to work side-by-side with him as his professional sniper; adding in a hefty reward for any mission Bailene did for him. Although she was heavily tempted, she resisted & only denied the offer in fear of her younger brother finding out. She then took out Eggman's lair & finished the Freedom Fighter's mission. After a couple years as Freedom Fighter, Bailene's urge to do good deteriorated with each passing day. The offer from long ago was eating away at her, making her realize that she only did good for a reward & not out of the good of her heart. Tired of living a lie, & fearing her brother's reaction, she left a confession letter in Phoenix's room, & stole a fighter jet to escape from the Knothole; travelling from place to place to build a new life for herself. Bailene, in the meantime, took up part time jobs as a petty thief working for small criminal businesses. While travelling around the world, she landed in Downunda & eavesdropped on a conversation between a distinct purple weasel on a communication device discussing how his mercenary team needed a mole to get inside information from the Freedom Fighter to sabotage their next mission. Perking up from this information & smitten with this mysterious gunman, Bailene secretly followed the purple gunman as he left to his jet; flying closely behind & landing near his secret hideout. Bailene coolly approached the weasel & boldly admitted that she followed & eavesdropped on his conversation in regards to needing a mole. At first the gunman was furious that this mysterious & nosey "weasel" followed him, but was secretly awestruck by her brazen behavior. The weasel introduced himself as Nack the Weasel. He recruited Bailene as their mole, but the other members of the mercenary group, Destructix, were skeptical of her since she used to be a Freedom Fighter. But Bailene was determined to make the best of her new allies. The betrayal & rise of a sniper As requested by the Destructix as a test of loyalty, Bailene returned to the Knothole on Mobius with a secret camera installed into her utility belt. Phoenix, of course, was very suspicious of his sister during her return to the Freedom Fighters, accusing her of being a traitor & coward for leaving him behind for her own selfish gains. Bailene reassured him that she was here to stay for good, promising to never abandon her little brother again. After months of secretly spying on her friends, the Destructix ambushed the Knothole & kidnapped Princess Sally for ransom. Once the princess was captured Bailene said goodbye to her brother for the last time in her life & jumped into a jet for the Destructix; never to be seen by her brother again. Once Bailene was fully established as an official member of Destructix, she joined them on group missions which included ransoms, theft & assassination plots. She very quickly fell in love with the leader of the group, Nack, whom she'd been enamored with since she first saw him. Although she is his partner, she sets asides her feeling in order to keep it professional, but does let out a few flirtatious quips to Nack. Bailene often laments to the other members that she'd love to have a relationship with him, but doesn't know if it's in him to have an open relationship. Nevertheless, she cares deeply for him (even when his narcissism irritates her), & knows she'd do anything for him. When Nack left on his own term to do his own thing, Bailene was right behind him; joining his newly formed mercenary group--Team Hooligans. Since she left Destructix, Bailene also helped Nack when he was imprisoned in the Devil's Gulag & assisted him in his plan to break out prisoners in the cells. Personality & Appearance Bailene is a hot-tempered, selfish, cocky, bold, voluptuous, sarcastic, money-hungry, & long-legged 21 year old ferret who is often very cynical to those she doesn't care for. She often is very loyal to any customer who pays her a hefty price in exchange for protection. Before she was a mercenary, Bailene was a cheerful & optimistic young ferret from when she was 15 to 18 years old with the Freedom Fighters. Although she's a ferret, she's too often mistaken as a weasel, which throws her into a rage. Despite her hatred for the name, Sonic often dubs her as such. Ironically, when she's excited she jumps up & does an unusual "war dance"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weasel_war_dance, involving her jumping up & clicking her heels together Appearance wise, Bailene is a light orange & golden yellow colored ferret, (standing at 4'11, 5'4 with her high heel boots on). She's often very borderline vain (calling it "extreme confidence") when it comes to her looks, often very proud of her long legs (nicknamed "Legs" by Nack). Bailene has brown hair, which is long by her ears & put into skull ponytail holders (commonly mistaken for pigtails), in the back, her hair is short. She wears a dark gray skin tight sports crop top, black latex Flo-Jo pantshttps://miista.com/blogs/miista/63413573-flo-jo-a-legging-legend with fishnet down the side, red mini leather jacket with a popped collar, red curved gloves, & white 5 inch heel platform boots with non-retractable curved blades. Bailene is often seen wearing a red & white utility belt filled with ammunition or a gun holster on her left thigh (with a .22 mini revolver as a spare weapon) Skills & Weapons Over the years Bailene learned to defend herself on Robotropolis, learning how to street fight & got a little bit of martial arts from her father, Alastair. Unfortunately, she never completed her training from him due to him being assassinated by a rival mafia member. Bailene eventually picked up where her training left off when she was taken in by Princess Sally; often being her sparring partner. When she's in combat, Bailene shows no shame in playing dirty, usually taking low blows to win or get any benefit/advantage. Her primary weapon is a M1911 pistol (nicknaming it, 'The Pariah'), curved 7 inch blades protruding from the top of her boots. When she doesn't have The Pariah, she has a mini .22 revolver as a spare gun. Her utility belt carries all the bullets she needs anytime she's on missions or assassination plots. Bailene is also very skilled in using sniper rifles, as well. She has years of experience using knives & various blades, but she hardly ever carries any pocket knives since she believes her heel blades are enough. Bailene is very skilled in pick-pocketing, thievery & reading body language. Since she was raised in slums, she grew up around thugs & picked up on how to read people's movements; she often figures out what a person's intentions are based off their movements.Category:Sonic oc Category:Ferrets Category:Sniper Category:Sonic fan character